mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Galaxy 4 The Ultimate Adventure
Super Mario Galaxy 4 The Ultimate Adventure is an upcoming game that will be realeased in 2013 on the mariowiki:Wii U. It is the fourth game in the Super Mario Galaxy Series. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy 1, 2, and Super Mario Galaxy 3. The graphics are wii u graphics. It can be up to 4 players. Player 1 is Mario but the other players can choose beetween Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Toad Brigade Captain, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, Koopalis Troopis 2nd, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig Von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Larry Koopa and Princess Peach. There are 8 worlds. Enemies *Shroobs *Brainwashed Koopa Troopas *Brainwashed Hammer Brothers *Brainwashed boomerang Brothers *Brainwashed Fire Brothers *Brainwashed Ice Brothers *Brainwashed Koopatrols *Brainwashed Giant Koopa Troopas *Brainwashed Laxitus *Brainwashed Spinys *Brainwashed Goombas *Brainwashed Goombas with shoes *Brainwashed Mega Goombas *Brainwashed Cheep Cheeps *Brainwashed Bloopers *Brainwashed Bees *Brainwashed Penguins *Brainwashed Boos *Brainwashed Toads *Brainwashed Yoshi's *Dark Lumas *Mega Dark Lumas Story Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are invited to the star festival. This time they make it inside mariowiki:Princess Peach's castle. Then a bunch of the Koopaling's airships came and attacked the castle causing a hole in the roof. Then mariowiki:Larry Koopa comes down and grabbed Princess Peach Toadstool, and put her on his airship. Then Bowserina comes down and whacks the Mario brothers and the Wario brothers out of the castle up into the sky, each flying in 4 different directions. Mario goes flying in space and lands on a planet where he finds Young Master Luma and he with master luma, unlocked spin power. Then he has to battle Koopalis Troopis 2nd. After jumping on him 3 times he defeats Koopalis and Koopalis disappears. After that he finds a mariowiki:Power Star. The power star takes him to a starship. There he meets astronaut (whoever the Mii you chose for your game file). Astronaut Mii explains "Thanks for finding that power star. This is starship Mii built by me. I have a crew of Luma's that help me run this starship. It originally had 10 power stars and one mariowiki:Grand Star but while those 7 bratty turtle children attacked the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped your special someone a big orange turtle with a green shell with ten spikes on the back (Bowser on an big airship with a clone child of him(Bowser Jr.) and they blasted us with meteors and stole our 10 power stars and our grand star. I have a favor to ask. Will you help me collect the power stars if we can save your special someone and later use the airship to find your brother and your two cousins?" Mario has a choice to say "yes" or "sure". Either way will work. After saying either "yes" or "sure", Astronaut Mii says "Good! Now lets get going!" Mario goes to the front and drives the starship as the head on to the airships. He later plans to use Starship Mii to search for Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. Larry's Airship Boss=Larry Koopa. Morton's Airship Boss=mariowiki:Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy's Airship Boss=mariowiki:Wendy O. Koopa Iggy's Airship Boss=mariowiki:Iggy Koopa Roy's Airship Boss=mariowiki:Roy Koopa Lemmy's Airship Boss=mariowiki:Iggy Koopa Ludwig's Airship Boss=mariowiki:Ludwig Von Koopa Bowser's Airship Part 1 After traveling through the 7 koopaling airships and battling the koopalings and collecting 9 power stars Mario travels through the first level of Bowser's airship called "Bowser's mother and her hard cane". Mario battles Bowserina and collects the 10th power star. Bowser's Airship part 2 After defeating Bowserina and collecting the 10th power star Mario heads to defeat Bowser and collect the grand star. He battles Bowser and Bowser Jr. at the same time and defeats them.''But then all of a sudden 7 a gigantic spaceship the size of a galaxy comes with a shroob named Prince Shroob inside it. A vacuuming machine sucks Princess Peach into the spaceship. Bowser gets angry and shouts "Hey! I'm the one thats supposed to kidnap Peach so BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!" Commander Shroob uses the vacuuming machine and sucks Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Toad brigade in and replies "Never! I'm supposed to use her for my masterful plan for revenge on the pathetic Mushroom Kingdom especially those Mario Brothers for killing Princess Shroob and my mother elder Princess Shroob years ago back when I was a general in the shroob amry. Since then I became the Dictator of Planet Shroob and I seek vengeance. I need Princess Peach to bake a cake for me for my evil plan!" Peach shouts "There is no way I'm baking a cake for you!" Prince Shroob laughs and says with a sinister grin "We'll see about that! Minions, Launch The Missiles!!! '' A bunch of shroobs launched missiles and bombarded Bowser's airship. It broke into pieces and fell. Mario was falling. Then Crash!!!!!!!!!! Bowser's airship crashed and destroyed a castle on a planet. Mario went to investigate. Then he saw a royal-looking Luma crying. Mario decided to go comfort the Luma but then the Luma attacked Mario and shouted "You KILLED MY FATHER KING LUMA XIII!!!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL CURSE YOU FOREVER FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started crying again. Mario explained that a Spaceship with Shroobs inside it attacked the airship causing it to fall onto the planet. Prince Luma said "Oh sniff well Immmm S S S Sorry sniff f f for blaming it on n y you. ITs those E E Evil SH Shroobs s s th that sniff caused the tragedy. M My name is P Prince Luma XIV and I am the eldest son of King Luma XIII. He has been ruling the kingdom for 40 years and we were celebrating his 60th birthday. I am 30 years old and I am now the new king. My first decree as king is that I shall get my castle fixed. Earlier the shroobs stole all of our power stars. We need to find a way to get them back." Then starship Mii comes and astronaut Mii says "with this starship in full power, we'll travel the universe and find the stolen power stars. And we'll save Mario's special one and his brother and two cousins." They use starship Mii to travel through 8 worlds World 1 Planet Luma and it's nearby galaxy's *Planet Luma 4 stars in total *Cosmic Flying Galaxy 3 stars in total *Luma Colony Galaxy 3 stars in total *Big Hill Galaxy 2 stars in total *Bad Egg Galaxy 2 stars in total *Giant Luma Galaxy 2 stars in total *Wonderful Wonders Galaxy 2 stars in total *World 1 Ufo Where Grand Star for World 1 is found. Boss is Mr. L who is Luigi brainwashed by Commander Shroob After defeating Mr L. And finding the grand star Mr L is un brainwashed and back to Luigi. Luigi decides to join Mario on the adventure. World 2 Space Desert *Sandy Desert Galaxy 4 stars in total *Super Sand Tornado Galaxy 4 stars in total *Ocean of Quicksand Galaxy 2 stars in total *Pointy Pyramid Galaxy 2 stars in total *World 2 Ufo Where World 2 Grand Star is found. Bosses are Mr. W and Mr. Wa who are Wario and Waluigi brainwashed. After defeating them the grand star's power unbrainwashes them. They decide to help Mario and Luigi collect the stars. World 3 The Oceanic Planets *Penguin Beach Galaxy 4 stars in total *Underwater Galaxy 4 stars in total *Eel Surfing Galaxy 2 stars in total. Where the Mario brothers and the Wario Brothers first take a mariowiki:Space Chimp challenge an eel race to be exact. *Marshy Marsh Galaxy 4 stars in total *Undersea Cave Galaxy 3 stars in total *Large Penguin Ship Galaxy 3 stars in total *World 3 Ufo Where World 3 Grand Star is found. The Mario Brothers and the Wario Brothers battle Mr Y who is Yoshi brainwashed. After defeating Mr. Y, they use the Grand Star to un-brainwash Yoshi. Yoshi then decides to team up with the Mario and Wario brothers and help them on the adventure. World 4 The Planets of the Forests *Yoshi Land Galaxy 4 stars in total *Wiggly Wiggler Galaxy 3 stars in total *Big Tree Galaxy 2 stars in total. Where 2nd Space Chimp contest is a sliding race down the tree *Swinging Vine Galaxy 4 stars in total *Piranha Plant Galaxy 4 stars in total *World 4 Ufo Where the World 4 Grand Star is. The Mario Brother's, The Wario Brothers, and Yoshi battle the T Brigade which is the Toad Brigade brainwashed. After defeating them Mario uses the Grand Star to un-brainwash them. The toad brigade decides to help them on the journey. World 5 Battlerock Mountains *Large Rocky Mountain Galaxy 4 stars in total *Cosmic Plateau Galaxy 2 stars in total *Asteroid Belt Galaxy 4 stars in total *Underground Mines Galaxy 2 stars in total. Where Mario gets into mine cart race with space chimp *Upper Rock Galaxy 4 stars in total *Crystal Peak Galaxy 4 stars in total *World 5 Ufo Where the World 5 Grand Star is. Boss is Mr. K who is Koopalis Troopis 2nd brainwashed. After defeating him Mario uses the grand star's power to un-brainwash him. After that Koopalis decides to team up with Mario and save Bowser. World 6 The Clouds of Space *Super Sky Galaxy 4 stars in total *Cloudy Wonders Galaxy 4 stars in total *Foggy Innercloud Galaxy 4 stars in total *Moving Cloud Galaxy 2 stars in total. Where the heroes gets into a race with the Chimp on moving clouds *Cloudy Castle Galaxy 2 stars in total *Puffy Puff Galaxy 2 stars in total *High Bird-Way Galaxy 2 stars in total. Where the heroes ride mariowiki:Fluzzard *World 6 Ufo Where 6th grand star is found. The heroes battle Mr. B, B Jr, and the K. Lings which is Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings brainwashed. After defeating them they use the grand star's power to un-brainwash them. Then Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings decide to help the Mario Brother's, Wario Brothers, Yoshi, The Toad Brigade, and Koopalis Troopis on the adventure. World 7 The Galaxies of Cold *Icy Peak Galaxy 4 stars in total *Snowy Mountain Galaxy 4 stars in total. Where Mario and the Chimp get into a race down an avalanche. *Snowy Village Galaxy 4 stars in total *Icy Glacier Galaxy 4 stars in total *FrostFire Galaxy 2 stars in total *Skating Penguin Galaxy 2 stars in total *World 7 Ufo Where 7th and last Grand Star before the final is found. They battle Mrs. P which is Princess Peach brainwashed. After defeating her Mario uses the grand star's power to un-brainwash her. Peach explains that the last thing she remembers is Commander Shroob forcing her to bake a cake. After refusing to she got zapped with purple electricity along with Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, The Toad Brigade, Koopalis, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings. Bowser says "Oh that purple electricity must be what brainwashed us to work for him. Peach decides to help them on the adventure. Then King Luma XIV explains that with the power of Peach's cake combined with the Power of the Grand Star will create a force field around planet shroob and the Intergalactic Shroob Empire. World 8 Planet Shroob The heroes drive starship Mii through the purple force field surrounding planet shroob. There are 16 stars that need to be collected to enter the door to Commander Shroob's palace. *World 8-1 4 stars in total *World 8-2 2 stars in total *World 8-3 2 stars in total *World 8-4 2 stars in total *World 8-5 2 stars in total *World 8-6 4 stars in total The Final Level and Boss After the heroes unlock the door to Prince Shroob's high-tech palace they travel through it and find the key to unlock the door to Commander Shroob's throne room. When they enter Prince Shroob is sitting in his throne. He says "Well well look what we have hear. I can't believe you've come this far. I will tell you my masterful plan. I kidnapped Princess Peach and used Purple electricity to make her bake a cake. The power of her cake mixed with my shroob power and the power of the grand star created a force field to surround this planet and the entire ISE. The force field will eventually expand and destroy the universe. Then I will create a new Shroobiverse full of shroob galaxies to orbit this planet. It will be the beginning of a new era called the shroob era. It will last forever. Your world the Mushroom World will end as well as Planet Luma and all the other planets and galaxies. Prepare to die when I defeat you!" Then his throne lifts up and the battle begins. Prince Shroob orders his shroob army to attack. The Shroob's attack and the heroes fight against them. They jump on Prince shroob many times. After that Prince Shroob says "You think I'm defeated. Well your wrong. This will be the end of you!" Then the final final battle happenns. Prince shroob absorbs the grand star and grows huge. The heroes have to dodge his purple electricity attacks. Finally they defeat him. He say's "Curse you! This can't be happening!" The heroes grab the Grand Star and fly away. After losing the Grand Star the purple force field weakens and starts collapsing on Planet Shroob. Prince Shroob cries "No! My planet. My Shroobiverse! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!" Then it collapses and destroys the entire planet shroob. All the Shroob's get defeated." The heroes are on planet shroob. Rosalina comes and says "Thank you all for defeating Prince Shroob and ending the existence of the evil Shroobs. And thank you Mario for taking care of my precious little one." Then Peach says "Your all invited to my castle for cake. Even you Bowser as long as you promise not to kidnap me". Bowser promises (but breaks it in the next game). Then the credits come and Mario says "Thank you so much for playing my game" Successor *Super Mario Galaxy 5 The Return of Tatanga Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Mario Galaxy Games